A Curious Compatibility
by Anestshia
Summary: Naruto wants Iruka and he decides it's about time he had him. This is YAOI please do not read if that irks you.


Uzumaki Naruto had grown up to be just like his father. He was tall, toned and absolutely gorgeous. He had grown out of his pranks…mostly and had matured much more then any of his friends ever thought he could. At 18 years old he was an Anbu who was a shoo in for the position of the sixth Hokage. He had grown up in every possible way…except one. The gorgeous, wanted, desired and drooled after blonde was a virgin…and he only had one person that he wanted to give that virginity too.

That person didn't seem to want it though.

* * *

Naruto groaned tossing once against in his sleep. His entire body was glimmering with sweat, the blue sheets on his bed hopelessly tangled around his legs as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't seem to break himself out of the very vivid dream of him fucking his former sensei brutally into the very bed he laid on, the tanned body shuddering and twitching around his making his cock harden and spill precome. He looked down at the straining, sweat covered body of the academy sensei and felt himself pant, his orgasm reaching higher and higher as he slammed into the others welcoming body. He could see lust clouded brown eyes close as the body under him arched, white streams of cum staining both of their chests and stomachs. as the older man came. Naruto thrust into that hot, constricting body and groaned, slamming home until…

He woke up.

Naruto almost screamed in frustration as he grabbed his spiky blonde hair, tugging hard as looked over at the clock. Fucking three in the morning. He kicked the sheets from his legs and laid back down, starting up at the ceiling. He loved the dreams, he really did but all they left him with was a yawning want and a hard cock. He shook his head, grabbing the lube that was always by his bed stand nowadays. At least one of those problems could be fixed. He spilled some of the clear, warming liquid on his hand before wrapping that hand around his straining cock.

He hissed slightly at the contact, automatically beginning a punishing pace, trying to match his pace in the still too vivid dream. His muscled, tan hips raised into each brutal stroke of his hand as he tried to recall the orgasmic feelings from his dream. It didn't take him long before his hips were jerking sporadically and his hand losing his rhythm as harsh groans came from his mouth. He felt precome dripping over his hand mere seconds before his hips pushed up hard, a strangled scream coming from his throat as he came. He fell back against the bed, panting harshly with white come covering his chest and stomach.

He was so fucked.

* * *

Iruka shot up in bed, his body gleaming in sweat as he panted. He looked down, groaning at the sticky mess he found. He should NOT be having these dreams, it was just dirty and…immoral and…wrong. He should not be having sex dreams about one of his former students pounding him into oblivion. He especially should not be having these dreams about a certain blonde haired student that once called him nii-sama. It was just wrong. He sighed, dipping a finger in the cooling cum in his groin. It might be wrong but he couldn't deny it was happened…or that he always enjoyed himself in the dreams. He looked over at the clock, groaning again. Three in the damned morning.

He was so screwed.

* * *

It was three weeks more before Naruto was finally fed up. He had been waking up in the middle of the night with a rock hard erection for months and he was tired of it. He didn't deal with it this time. Instead he got up, slipping on a loose pair of pants and shirt. He grabbed lube and pain mediation before heading for the door. He had done his research, he had observed, he had done everything possible to become educated and now it was time. He was fast learner anyway.

Iruka was so getting screwed.

* * *

Iruka sat up, groaning again as he stared down at the prominent erection between his thighs. He thought that after the first few nights it would go away, but it was just getting worse and worse. Normally he came before he woke up but for the last couple days he's been achingly hard and almost too embarrassed to deal with it. Cleaning up he was fine with but…actually jacking himself off was…utterly embarrassing….The brown haired academy teacher looked over at the clock…three fifteen. He looked at the lube on his bedside table and sighed, laying back down and grabbing it, no one would be awake right now anyway.

It was only ten minutes later that Iruka found himself not caring if anyone heard him moan. He could feel his body arch each time he thrust two of his own lubed fingers into his entrance, rubbing teasingly over his prostate as he stroked himself hard, trying to mimic the movements he had experience in his dreams so many times. He cried out when his fingers brushed firmly against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, causing his cock to spurt precome and his body to shiver hard. He pressed another finger inside, spreading himself wide as he ground down against that most sensitive spot. It was almost overwhelmingly pleasurable and he could feel that coil tightening in his stomach, ready to snap.

Then his bedroom door slammed open, rebounding against the wall.

Iruka hands fell from his body, his eyes opening wide as he saw the blonde teenager standing in the doorway. Naruto was looking at him with lust boiling in his eyes and Iruka could see a distinct bulge in his pants. He swallowed, belatedly remembering to close his legs as he cheeks flushed with embarrassment. This could not be happening.

* * *

Naruto could feel himself hardening fully again as he saw the absolutely salivating image that his former teacher made spread out on the bed. He stood in the door for a few moments, waiting for Iruka to come back to reality before stepping forward throwing the lube on the bed as he began to strip. He began speaking in a no nonsense manner, his shirt gone as he worked on the tie of his pants. "I don't care if you think of me as a forever child or if you think that it's wrong to be with one of your students, Iruka." He purposely left off the honorific as he pulled down his pants, revealing his rock hard erection. "But I am no longer one of your students. I am a grown man and I am going to fuck you like a grown man. Any objections?" Naruto grinned and opened the lube spilling some over his erection. He had figured he would have to wait to stretch the other man but Iruka had seemed to have that under control when he walked on.

Iruka felt his mouth drop open, his body moving up on the bed as Naruto climbed onto the end, his very impressive erection lubed and ready to sink inside of the teacher. God…that would feel so good inside of him…The academy teacher shook his head trying to get away from the thoughts as he swallowed. "Naruto…we can't…you know we can't…it's not right…You're too young, I'm ten years older then you…" Iruka eeped slightly when Naruto suddenly moved quickly to on top of him, pressing his body into the bed. Naruto pinned his hands above his hands with that damnable Anbu speed and had his mouth pressed against the others in the manner of a second. Iruka moaned as a slick tongue invaded his mouth, Naruto's hot cock pressing against his own even as the blonde sucked his tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it lewdly before pulling back.

"None of that matters, I am going to have you, do you have a problem with that?"

Iruka blinked his eyes before shaking his head dumbly. He couldn't think clearly with Naruto rubbing down against him, making all of the blood pool in his groin instead of his head.

"Answer me, Iruka, do you have a problem with that?"

Iruka felt his eyes widen as his hair was pulled on when he was forced to look up into bright blue eyes. He shook his head against before choking out his answer. "No…no problem…" He had given up on morality and reason, he wanted Naruto inside of him, he wanted to be spread around a real cock again not the toys he had been using for months.

He got it.

The brown haired mans eyes opened wide as a scream was wrenched from his throat when the younger man hooked his elbows under the teachers knees and spread him wide, thrusting his cock in to the hilt in one devastating move. Iruka's hands scrambled against the bed, gripping the sheets almost hard enough to rip them as Naruto began a punishing pace. The blonde thrust in and out of his body, hitting his prostate every time and destroying his resistance. He hands reached up to grip tan shoulders as Naruto increased his pace, slamming his cock in and out of the others welcoming entrance, finally matching the brutal pace that he had dreamed about for so many nights.

It didn't take long for the two men to unravel. They had both been putting this off for so long and now that they were actually together, it was almost too pleasurable for them both. Iruka could feel himself losing control, the coil of his orgasm tightening so hard that he almost sobbed from the overwhelming pleasure. His body pressed up, a shudder running through him as the change in position caused the blondes cock to slam his prostate even more brutally.

Iruka was completely undone when one of Naruto's hands slid down to stroke his dark red, weeping cock. It only took that small touch to send him flying over the edge, his cock spurting out white streams of cum, covering his and Naruto's chest in a matter of seconds. His harsh scream was barely done echoing in his ears when he heard a deep grunt from Naruto and felt warm liquid filling him, pressing so deep that he lost his breath from the sensation

He must have passed out for a few seconds because when he woke up he could feel Naruto resting heavily on his side, his fingers tracing over the other side. He received a brilliant smile from the blonde before Naruto was leaning up and kissing him, taking his breath again before settling back down.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…but I need this. I needed you. I've known I wanted you for a long time but it got so bad recently. I've been having these damn dreams…every night…about you under me…screaming as cum hit your-"

Iruka cut Naruto off with his hand over his mouth, a brilliant blush covering his face as he looked down at the blonde. "I…got it, I've had…dreams too…" Iruka received another smile for this before a bit of cum was licked off his chest.

"Then I guess were like…curiously compatible, ne?"

"Yeah…curiously compatible…"

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, look! I did write again…and it's not an RP!! I would like to think everyone on Y! that gave me such pretty comments when I was considering not writing anymore. If not for you guys, I would have never written again an I've been told that that would be a shame by a lot of people.

Well, this is a commission for WordSlaveWriter over on Y! She really went above and beyond in helping me through my crises. I had actually accepted this before all of the crap happened with my computer but we both figured I would never write it. But I did, I figured she deserved something for all of the help and encouragement she gave me. Thanks so much!

Anyway, this is the first time I've tried to write Naru/Iru. I dun know how I did (I hope good) but I really enjoyed it. I can so see Naruto doing something like that when he got frustrated.

Well…I'm glad I wrote again and thank all of you for the support too.

Thanks for reading and I hope you like! Favs and Reviews are so dearly loved!! (yes, I am a comment whore if you all haven't figured that out yet.)


End file.
